The Mark of Athena cliffhanger!
by Percabethlover26
Summary: This is just me ranting. Do not read if you haven't read The Mark of Athena.
1. Rant 1

_**Do not read if you haven't finished the Mark of Athena!**_

**SHFHSJCJWHWLANALQJXBCHQIAKCB ALEYR DJAPWITNCBSKFITHFBWORJBSOEIW HEBFISIEJFBFJALRBRUROWOF CBSJEOWJHCIEHDURHEBNSKWOWHER BCOAPJRJTBCBDMAPWJRBFKEKW WKNDIWIEBFUEYEBSOABFIWNDVWIR HEBDKWBFH$;)28,!;92!,!2$($nrfnndnfnndj**

**That doesn't even begin to explain my anger and suspense and I don't even know what else!**

**i just- UGH!**

**PERCY AND ANNABETH FELL INTO STINKIN TARTARUS!**

**THEY FELL INTO TARTARUS.**

**INTO. TARTARUS.**

**Tartarus.**

**The bottomless pit of evil and darkness.**

**Where Nico, the son of Hades, was taken and trapped, and almost went insane. But he didnt, only because he is a son of Hades. Percy and Annabeth are not children of Hades. I know that Rick can't make them die...but he can make them go crazy, or get variously injured.**

**AND,**

**They didnt close the doors of death and defeat Gaea!**

**ok, calm down. We only have to wait A WHOLE YEAR FOR THE NEXT BOOK! (Which I heard is gonna be titled "The House of Hades"!)**

**Ok, I'm going to stop now. But please share your feelings! Predictions and opinions also welcome. Rants are strongly encouraged. PM or review. I just want to know what happens to Annabeth and Percy!**


	2. Rant 2

**Ok, Im sorry I was too lazy to post my last rant. If you want to see it it's a review. Lol! I'm sorry! Anyway...to Rockgirl4, I don't see how you don't make time for these books! It's impossible! Anyone who doesn't try is crazy! Even my reading teacher freaked out when I told her there was a cliffhanger! And she hasn't even read TSoN or MOA! Ugh I'm still not over this cliffhanger! It's just-I can't put it into words! Every day my friend and I rant about it! I even ranted to my friend who hasnt read MOA yet! She wants to, but her stupid brother is making her wait until he finishes! ugh! But im still afraid that Rick is gonna do something to them! he could:**

**1) Make Annabeth and Percy die!**

**2) Make them go crazy!**

**3) Not have a Percy or Annabeth POV!**

**4) Not have the others find them until the middle or end*gasp!***

**5) Not have a Percy or Annabeth POV and the others not find them until the middle or end or have Percabeth be *tear* dead!**

**6) Have the Romans destroy CHB!**

**7) Gaea not be defeated and/or wake fully**

**8) The doors of death not be closed**

**And, worst of all:**

**9) Break up Percabeth!**

**Just watch Rick do one of these! Am I being too pessimistic? I think I can only come up with the worst case scenario...Do you guys think so?**

**Oh yea in my rant I posted as a review, I pretty much said what's in here just not as detailed. But I led out a part I must add. The following conversation happened between my mom and I minutes after I finished the book(the minutes were spent screaming and kicking my fee and punching my living room couch)**

**"Mom, if the next doesn't have an Annabeth or Percy point of view, am I allowed to scream?"**

**"yes."**

**that made me happy! But I am still very very disappointed and mad and scared!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for wasting your time. Review. PM. Please rant.**


	3. Rant 3

**Ahahahahahaha this is the 3rd chapter on my ranting! Lolol! Haha also when I was lazy I posted a rant as a review! Haha four rants! Anyway... To guest, thanks! I agree, someone is probably gonna die and I will be soooo sad! If I had to choose, I would it rather be Frank or Jason...not that I don't like them! Just that Jason is a little too perfect for me, and Frank is destined to die anyway...he was told so by..what, 2 or 3 people? And his life line is tied to a half burned piece of firewood. AND Mars told him something about having to make an important decision because of his sense of duty! Ok I have a feeling I'm trying to reassure myself...I just want the whole series right now! They are sooo good! Rick is such a good writer but he has the most annoying cliffhangers! I mean, ending before the Doors of Death were closed, before we got to see what happened to CHB, and BEFORE PERCY AND ANNABETH GOT OUT OF TARTARUS!**

**Oh gosh what if he kills them!? There's lots of main characters so he could! He could have them die in each others arms in the darkest pit of Tartarus! Or all of the monsters/mortals come back to life/ angry titans/spirit of the abyss are going to try and get revenge and kill them! :O my mind better stop fueling these ideas or else!**

**Speaking of getting revenge... My aunt and uncle are visiting, and they are sleeping in the basement. So earlier, my aunt called me and made me go downstairs, and sitting on the floor of their bedroom, is the biggest spider I've ever seen! My aunt said there was also a dead one on the bathroom sink...so then my aunt pokes it and it moved so I ran upstairs and into the kitchen. She then comes upstairs with it Iim a this sue so I ran into the dining room to get as far away as possible while she showed my mom. Then she went back into the basement and I went into my moms bedroom and my wit came back in and had the tissue and I looked in it and saw a spider and screamed but then realized it was the dead one...yea. I kept saying that the alive one was out for revenge since its friend was dead but nobody believed me! Then when my uncle got home I told him and he said that he had killed the one on the sink. I said "so the other one was seeking revenge because you killed its friend!" So I was right!**

**Wow. That got really off topic...Im sorry! Hahaha my story is almost as long as my rant! Lol! Anyway review and PM! Please join my rant!**


	4. Rant 4

**What POV's do you guys (and girls!) think are gonna be in THoH? I think it will be:**

**Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. That's cause none of them had a POV in MOA so...yea. I want there to be a Nico POV! We've never been inside of Nico's head before! I wanna see his thoughts! Like...does he have a crush on Thalia? (Sorry, I like Thalico! Oh I also think Echo and Leo would be cute together! Who agrees!) sorry...off topic...Anyway, which POV's do you guys want/think he will do? I think he is gonna do the Romans and Nico and I'm gonna scream cause there's not a Percy or Annabeth POV. Lol. Anyway, review and PM!**


	5. MAJOR FREAKOUT!

**Warning: this is not an MOA rant. I needed to share this though!**

**Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! my best friend just talked to Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson on omegle! AHHHHH IM DYING RIGHT NOW! HE CALLED HER BABE AND SAID HE LOVED HER AND IM A PUDDLE ON RHE GROUND WE ARE THE MOST MAJOR DIRECTIONERS EVER! AHHHHHH! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Harry called her babe! Multiple times! AHHHH! And for some reason she didn't ask him to marry her! Even though he asked her if she had any questions! O.M.G! I'm dead! I'm a puddle! OhgoshOhgoshOhgoshOhgoshOhgo shOhgoshOhgoshOhgoshOhgoshOh goshOhgoshOhgosh!  
I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! And HARRY STINKING STYLES was talking to my best friend! Lolol and Louis was inappropriate! He took the keyboard and said this: "OMG I LOUVE YOU SO MUQACH GEUT IN YM PAENTS" ahahahahaha! OMG IM STILL IN SHOCK! Ahhhhh!**


	6. Rant 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting in so long but I was super busy! Anyway, for some reason I really think that Percy and/or Annabeth will go crazy–they BETTER not DIE!– in Tartarus! And that there won't be A POV from either of them cause they had a POV in the last book! But I have this thought nagging at the back of my mind: what if Rick makes them die? Cause there are lots of other main characters now so he could! AHHHHHHH THE SUSPENSE!**

**Do you want more ranting? Cause I can oblige! **

**Review and PM and tell me your feelings! Ranting is strongly encouraged here! Don't ever forget! You could even rant about other stuff! I don't care!**

**Sorry. Off topic.**

**Anyway review and PM!**


	7. Not-really-a-rant 6

**I don't check my email for a few hours and I have 13 new emails! You guys made my day! But now I'm sad. I was all happy, reading through my reviews, but then I found a flame. You guys can read it in the reviews. but they said I should take down my ranting. What do you guys think?**

**review and PM.**


End file.
